1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercising aids, and more particularly to exercising pants which when properly used by the wearer are adapted to promote girth reduction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, pants used to promote weight and girth reduction have been of an inflatable type wherein inflation of the pants causes a continuous increased pressure against the body of the wearer to provide pressure against the wearer's muscles when the wearer exercises. Such pants are illustrated in British Pat. Specification No. 1,245,070, published Sept. 2, 1971. The inflatable pants disclosed in this patent show a variety of ribs, panels, and securement belts all designed to maintain as even a pressure as possible over the covered areas of the body.
The present invention provides a concept of exercise pants entirely different of that shown in British Pat. Specification No. 1,245,070, in that it is contemplated that, instead of pressurizing pants, air will be evacuated from the interior of the pants to cause the pant material, chosen for its desired moisture retention qualities, to tightly adhere to the body surfaces by external atmospheric pressure. Because atmospheric pressure is uniform throughout, the pressure holding the pant material against the body surfaces will be uniform throughout so long as interior pressure pockets are substantially eliminated through air evacuation. The present invention also has this feature of providing a pair of exercise pants wherein the pants can be manufactured in one large size to fit persons of substantially all sizes.
When the exercise pants of the present invention are worn by the user, the user is free to perform exercises, such as running in place, while air evacuation within the pants is maintained. It is believed that with properly chosen materials the pant material which tightly surrounds the covered parts of the body will induce sweating in these parts and promote overall girth reduction.